The Hibiscus Disguise 2: Return of the Hib
"You know...your father was a great Hib once..." — The Big Hibowski The Hibiscus Disguise 2: Return of the Hib ''(or as the title refers to it ''The Hibiscus Disguise Episode II: Return of the Hib) is a sequl to the infamous Hibiscus Disguise. ''It takes place centuries in the future after Greorge and Nicolas have been killed. Plot The movie is point and blank a Star Wars parody. It's primarily based off of Star Wars Episodes IV and VI. It starts with our protagonist, Achi, going ''out for a bit. ''He stumbles upon a robot that asks him to help defeat the Solar Federation (a dictatorship over the entire galaxy) by giving a note to The Big Hibowski (Joe). Achi delivers the note, and The Big Hibowski offers to train old Achi using an ancient technique known as the Hibbie-Jibbies. Doing this allows The Big Hibowski a way to have some assistance while defeating the leader of the Solar Federation leader, the Hibiscus Disguise. After receiving some training, the Hibiscus Disguise finds and murders The Big Hibowski. He then exclaims to Achi that he is Achi's father in the midst of the chaos. In the Big Hibowski's dying breath, he tells Achi he is now an official Hib, giving him the name "Hibachi." Now Hibachi travels far and wide to find the Solar Federation base, eventually finding it in a deep, desolate place. He storms in, deciding to chat with his new father about the events that just occurred. However, the Hibiscus Disguise exclaims he's not the highest authority and reveals the true master of the Hibbie-Jibbies, Batch Natchez. Batch begins to torture Hibachi, causing him to faint. The Hibiscus Disguise becomes angered at Batch and attempts to kill him. Batch fights back and both of them die. Achi exclaims disapproval and hatred towards his father just before he flees the area in order to destroy the base once and for all. Characters '''Hibachi '(Andrew): A young boy who learns to fight and stop evil when it begins to take over. 'The Hibiscus Disguise '(Sebastian): The insane co-ruler of the Solar Federation. He's not all bad, though, as he learns a valuable lesson in the end. 'Batch Natchez '(Kendall): The true villain at hand who tries to kill Hibachi in order to continue his dictatorship over the galaxy. 'The Big Hibowski '(Joe): An ancient user of the Hibbie-Jibbies who trains Hibachi into a Hib who's able to fight such evil as the Solar Federation. Loves Tea. Has a clean scalp. 'F.L.I.P. 3000 '(Logan): An ancient robot originally used to flip off undesirables that has been reprogrammed to assist Hibachi in stopping the Solar Federation. Trivia * The movie has had one of the longest production periods in RBM history, lasting about 6 months before it was released. ** The only movie to top this was Trip to Grandpa's, which was uploaded over a year after it was filmed * The movie had severe cuts during production, including the entire Episode V portion, which would include a Yoda mask. This exposition was explained via a paragraph that appears on screen as "Roundabout" by Yes plays.